


Lack of Subtlety

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala's not the only one <i>completely</i> lacking in tact and subtlety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/gifts).



> For the brilliant and talented Princess of Geeks who suggested
> 
>  _Something happens that makes Jack make the first move, and it's not the usual suspects of Descension or AMTDI. Something else, something more mundane, and it's set in S7 or after. Could be a subterfuge on a mission, could be jealousy, could be time passing, could be some cute thing Daniel does. But it makes Jack make the first move, and I'm thinking lust first, love confessions second, but I'm not married to that. R rating or above, pleasekaythnks..._   
> 


It was late. Daniel was feeling wound up and irritable, stuck on base with Vala perpetually a stone's-throw away.

Having Jack in town for a couple of days made for a nice change of pace. Even nicer that he had decided to stay at the SGC instead of at home. He had muttered something about it not being worth opening the place up just for the weekend, let the cleaning service off the hook something something, which hadn't totally made sense to Daniel, but, still, misery loves company, and presently Daniel wasn't miserable.

He was sitting on the couch next to Jack, who was comfortably sprawled in PT sweats and a bare chest, half-watching _The Simpsons_ with the volume turned down low, and half-listening to Daniel's chatter about recent discoveries on PX7-983, and half dozing off.

"But having to drag _Vala_ everywhere I go can really suck the fun out of it," Daniel continued.

"She's pretty hot, huh?" Jack drawled, watching Lisa prod Bart with a twenty-foot pole.

"Who, Vala?" Daniel asked, stopped in mid-rant.

"No. Lisa Simpson."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I guess. If you go for that type."

"These days, I'd think you'd go for about any type."

Daniel scowled at him.

"It's hard for me to see past the humiliation and physical violence she heaps on me by turns," Daniel said.

"Still, rumor has it that she wouldn't mind getting a chance to screw your brains out."

Daniel snorted.

"Vala uses sexual advances and innuendo to confuse and distract. It's a little bit slight of hand to keep you from noticing while she's robbing you blind. It's a little bit misdirection so you don't realize she's lying through her teeth. It's a little bit force of defensive habit. It means nothing. Well, not that you get the impression that she would particularly _mind_ getting a quick lay out of the deal, but it's all strategy to her. I'm not interested."

"Ah," said Jack understandingly. He sprawled even more loosely on the couch, his thigh pressing into Daniel's, his arm lying close and warm along Daniel's shoulders. "Well. I've certainly never been one to use sexual advances strategically."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, turning his head to peer at his friend. He chuckled.

"Much to the relief of many a goa'uld and replicator, you don't use sex as a weapon. You use weapons as a weapon. They get a P-90 in the face, with a side of sarcasm, pithy wit, or dumb Colonel, depending on what the situation demands. And your mood."

"Hey! Dumb general. Show some respect for the stars!"

Daniel smirked.

"Though when it comes to weapons, I've seen you put some serious moves on strange ordinance. And I _know_ you talk dirty to new fighter craft."

"So," said Jack, "Sexy flying machines and small arms aside... Just saying. If I'm making a sexual advance, it's not strategic. It's a full on tactical assault. What you see is what you get."

And what Daniel was seeing was Jack's left had falling heavily on Daniel's thigh, as his right arm tightened around Daniel's shoulders.

"Not particularly subtle, either," Daniel practically squeaked, as Jack squeezed his thigh gently and started a slow push up his inseam toward his groin.

"Well, that, at least, Vala and I probably have in common," Jack acknowledged. "I've always preferred to avoid subtlety whenever possible, as I'm sure you've noticed over the years. It just leads to confusion and misunderstanding."

"Really," Daniel said, swallowing hard, trying to press back into the couch. He lifted his eyes from Jack's hands to Jack's face only to find himself nose-to-nose with him. "I find subtlety allows for the exercise of social niceties and shows respect for cultural and personal boundaries."

"Fuck social niceties," Jack said. Which in many ways summed up Jack's entire career. His palm landed squarely on Daniel's hardening dick, and the arm around Daniel's shoulders drew him into a hungry kiss.

Daniel squirmed and managed to get his mouth free to protest.

"Jack?! Cameras?!"

Denied a tongue to suck, Jack just moved on to earlobe. And neck. Oh. Sucking on his neck. Right in that spot.

Daniel moaned. Not really. Just a little bit.

"Like that, do you Dannyboy?" Jack asked, and scraped his teeth over the wet skin.

"I'm sure the SF's do, too," he breathed.

"I always know where to hang my hat," Jack said, and Daniel saw that, indeed, one Class A cap was hanging from the security camera lens. "And nobody knows how to sweep for bugs better than I do."

He climbed up into Daniel's lap, busy hands working Daniel's fly. His own hard on was tenting the front of the soft, worn sweat pants. He shifted his hips and shoved his tongue down Daniel's throat again and at that point Daniel couldn't think of anything else useful to say, so he finally just wrapped his arms around Jack's strong broad back and held on for the ride.

Though at one point he did summon enough brain cells to tweak a nipple, and it got him a groan so deep he spurted hot cum all over Jack's hairy belly and his own t-shirt.

He was so devastated by his orgasm he didn't even notice when Jack came. Just suddenly everything was still and Jack was slumped on Daniel's chest, languidly sucking that same spot.

"Maybe if she sees you're taken, she'll back the fuck off," Jack muttered as he worked on the bruise.

"That might be a little too subtle for Vala," Daniel panted.

"What about a P-90 in the face? Too damaging to social niceties?" Jack's hand was wrapped around the marriage bracelet like he wanted to crush it out of existence.

"Possibly," Daniel acknowledged.

"So bunk here tonight. If she figures out where you are, at least she'll have to negotiate my boundaries to get to you."

"Okay," Daniel agreed sleepily.

"I meant in the bed," Jack said after a few minutes during which Daniel hovered on the edge of a blissful post-coital dreaminess.

"Okay," Daniel agreed again. "You're too heavy anyway."

In the night, Jack sucked other body parts. And in the morning he said things like "mine" and "love" and "screw him and die" (this last to Vala over a pleasant brunch in the mess).

And when he left for DC again, Daniel got a full three days' peace from Vala, who turned her amorous attentions temporarily on Mitchell and gave Daniel a wide berth. Possibly due to Jack's other comment about having spies everywhere.

Let's hear it for social niceties and personal boundaries and complete lack of subtlety.


End file.
